For You My Love, Minako
by Sailor Sun6
Summary: As Minako gets used to her "brother" an enemy appears...or is it? The long awaited second chapter is up! Please R&R!
1. Minako's Love

For you my love, Minako  
  
***I do not own any of Sailor Moon, though I wish I did. I only write FanFiction about her and mostly Sailor Sun.***  
  
Ch. 1 Minako's Wish  
  
*** This story takes place just before Sailor Moon Stars. The scouts are enjoying the peace and don't notice that something's been bothering Minako. ***  
  
  
  
Minako Aino, a sixteen-year-old honey-blonde looked sadly out the window. She saw a boy and a girl, walking hand in hand down the quiet, hot summer street. Minako sighed. If only, she thought. If only I had someone to care for me, to love me, and kiss me when I'm sad. Even someone as smart as Ami had someone to care for her. Rei too. And Usagi-chan had Mamoru-sama. Mako- chan even has her new boyfriend, Asunamu. And me. I'm stuck with no one. Oh, how I wish for someone. *Sigh* "Minako!" Shrieked Rei-chan as Minako turned around to face the square, short-legged table. "Minako! You're not paying attention!" Minako sighed. "I am. I am. Geez!" Minako looked at everyone. They were talking about how strange the quietness sounded. She thought that too. With an enemy on the case, she hadn't had time to think about a boyfriend. Just about what the enemy's plan was. She was, anyway, the leader who protected the princess. An idea popped into Minako's mind. "Anyone want something to eat?" She said with a cheery smile. "How about pizza?" Replied Mako-chan as she reached for the phone. Usagi and Ami nodded. "Without spinach," said Rei-chan with a disgusted look. "Rei," said Usagi with a funny look, "what stores sell spinach pizza?" "I've seen them before!" Rei said with an angry look. "In your dreams," said Usagi with a grin. This lead to a normal fight between the two. Minako stared at the two and sweatdropped slightly. Without getting an answer from either of them, Mako-chan ordered a pepperoni large pizza with a side order of bread sticks and spaghetti. The pizza boy came and Minako went to get the door. . A friendly boy of about seventeen came to deliver their food. Minako's eyes opened wide as she saw the boy .She stared at the boy, only to see him stare back at her. "Mi.Minako?" He asked with a surprised voice. "Ki.Kinori- kun!" Minako mumbled as she stepped over to him and gave him a hug. She started to cry. "I.I thought you were dead," she managed to mumble. "I thought you were dead. Oh Minako! I thought I'd never see you again!" Kinori replied. Rei -chan sweatdrops. "Can someone tell us what's going on?" She said with an annoyed voice. Minako gave a warm smile to Kinori- kun. She then turned to Rei-chan. "Ki.Kinori is my best friend's boy friend. While she dated him, we got to know each other and got to be like brother/sister," Minako explained. Kinori's face bowed a little. "My ex," he replied as he looked back to Minako. "Min..ako, would you go outside with me for a moment?" He asked. Minako gave one of her bright smiles. "Hai!" She replied as she opened the front door. Minako felt the warm breeze blow past her face as she stepped outside. "Kinori..Akiko told me you were dead. What did happen?" Kinori gave a big smile and pointed to his chest. "I'm alive, aren't I?" he said as they reached the Crown arcade. Kinori peered in and laughed. "Is this where you've been telling me about? Gee, Minako. It's a lot different from what I imagined!" Minako's face turned a slight pink. "That's how I described it before you were.uh.dead. It's changed a lot since then, Kinori-kun." Kinori turned to her. "And," he replied, "how's you're job as the champion of justice, Sailor V?" He said in a teasing voice. Before the honey-blonde could answer, Kinori took out a small picture. "Look at this, Minako-chan. Don't you remember? This is when we were young. Look how much we changed!" Minako peered at the picture. She smiled softly. In the picture, she saw a brown-haired boy who was tall, had hazel-colored eyes and a white face that was just washed. "You haven't changed, Kinori-kun." Then Minako's face grew more serious. "Kinori, tell me what happened to Akiko and your death. Are you a ghost?" Kinori laughed. "Before I answer that, you have to answer something for me." "Sure anything," said Minako. Kinori took out a small velvet orange box and opened it revealing a diamond ring. "Minako, you're the one I love the most. So, please don't hesitate! Will.will you marry me?" Minako's face was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Should she?  
  
(To be continued) 


	2. Eyes Tell no Tales of Minako's past

For You My Love, Minako  
  
Ch.2  
  
Eyes tell no tales of Queen's past  
  
Minako stared at Kinori. "Ki.Kinori-kun." She turned her elegant face away. Kinori burst out laughing. Minako turned a sharp, quick turn. Mitzu, Kinori was now rolling on the ground, causing a great seen around him. "Oh, Minako! You do take these things very seriously!" Kinori said. "You.you mean you don't plan to marry me?" Said Minako with a Rei-like disgusted face. "At least not now, Minako," Kinori smiled. The honey-blonde blushed. Kinori still acted like her brother. Good old Kinori. Minako felt embarrassed. She had actually believed Kinori. She laughed. "I guess I wanted a boyfriend so much that I.believed you," she said in a quiet tone. Kinori looked into the window of Crown arcades. "A game, Minako?" He asked. She looked at him with suspicious eyes. "You know you can't beat me, Kinori- kun. So why do you try?" But she stepped into Crown Arcade anyway. "Well Minako-chan, I've gotten better you know," Kinori smiled. As Minako looked around, a scene flashed through her eyes. She glanced around nervously. "Kinori," she said as she turned to him, "Kinori, I, uh, have to use the restrooms. Be right back!" Minako took a sharp turn into the bathroom. She flipped her communicator open and dialed Usagi's number. "Usako! Usako!" She yelled into the speaker until Ami replied. "Oh! Minako-chan! Is there something wrong?" In the back round, she saw Rei and Usagi fighting. Minako sweatdropped. "Ami-chan, I just had a flash..of something. I don't quite know what it is. It's a new feeling. Or even worse: a new enemy." Ami gave a serious nod. "Okay I'll investigate n-.," she was then toppled over by Rei and Usagi who had moved and toppled over Ami without noticing. The communicator turned itself off as Minako stepped outside the bathroom to join Kinori once more. She looked to her left then to her right but there was no sign of Kinori. She looked straight to see Andrew (Sorry! I forgot his Japanese name but if I think of it, I'll change it immediately!) talking with him. "Kiiiiinooooriiii-Kun!" She echoed as she walked up to the counter where they were. He turned around. "A game?" He asked. "Sure! Betcha five dollars I'll win!" She answered in a competitive tone. After spending the whole afternoon playing the Sailor V game and the UFO Crane game, they bought 2 hamburgers, 2 cheesecakes and 2 strawberry drinks in which Kinori had to pay for. Minako was highly embarrassed of not having money but Kinori told her not to worry about it. He was, as a matter of fact, her big "brother". After the long afternoon spent getting to remember each other, they headed out the door. The honey-blonde's eyes widened as she gasped. A queen-like figure with a golden scepter and lacy white hair stood in front of her. "Queen..Serenity?"  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
